


Missing scenes season 1 Star Trek VOY

by Torun



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torun/pseuds/Torun
Summary: These are missing scenes, one for each episode focusing on Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres.
Relationships: Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Caretaker

**Author's Note:**

> These are missing scenes that I originally posted on ff.net 8-9 years ago, under the alias Kurbits, that I have decided to rework and repost. This work does not have a beta, something I didn't have back when either. I hope you’ll enjoy anyway. 
> 
> This scene takes place after the array was destroyed but before Tom Paris officially was reinstated as lieutenant and Voyager's conn officer.

The mess hall doors opened and Tom Paris walked through, looking like he didn't notice subtle glances and whispers that followed him as he headed for the replicator. His eyes travelled across the room and landed on Harry Kim, sitting with his back towards him, close to one of the view ports. Tom got himself a mug of coffee before heading towards the ensign.

"Hey there," Tom said quietly as he arrived at the table. "Mind if I join you?" He slid down on a chair opposite Harry without waiting for an answer. "How are you doing?" he asked, setting the mug down on the table.

"I've been better. I'm alive though. I had my doubts for a while when we were in those tunnels," Harry answered, glancing up at Tom.

"Yeah, that was a bit too close for comfort." Tom agreed and raised the mug to his lips. 

Harry shook his head. "I don't know what to think about all this. We're stranded on the other side of the galaxy, we have a crew of Maquis we're supposed to get along with… Please tell me it's a bad dream!" He looked up at Tom again, who sipped slowly on the coffee before putting down the mug. "I didn't expect this."

"No one did, Harry," Tom said, lowered his gaze to the mug in front of him and traced his finger along the side of it.

"I can't believe I might never talk to my parents again. Or Libby." Harry paused for a moment. "Don't you have anyone you'll miss?" he asked.

Tom shrugged. "No, not really. I don't have a very good relationship with my family and I can't think of anyone I count as a friend either. The Maquis crew is the closest thing I have as friends go, and you've noticed how much they love me." Tom smiled slightly and looked up as the mess hall doors swooshed open. "Speaking of the devil," he muttered when he saw B'Elanna enter the room. Harry turned his head to look but quickly returned his attention to Tom. B'Elanna was not in a good mood and she made sure everyone knew it.

"She sure is upset about this situation," Harry said quietly.

"Oh, she's just her usual sunny Klingon self, that's all," Tom answered lightly, but kept his head down.

"You know her?" Harry asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, we've met. Briefly." Tom glanced up, but quickly dropped his gaze stare at the table when he saw B'Elanna scan the room, mug in hand. He winced when he heard her stomp towards them.

"Starfleet," she greeted Harry and put down her beverage with a thump.

"Oh, hi," Harry nervously said and glanced up at her where she stood, next to the table. B'Elanna ignored him and stared at Tom who looked up too, pretending to be pleasantly surprised.

"B'Elanna!" he called out, and smiled genially at her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Not only did captain Janeway destroy our only chance of getting home in this lifetime, but we're also stuck with you!” She threw out her hand, gesturing at him. “PataQ!" she spat.

"Nice to see you too." Tom continued to smile amiably.

"Were you Janeway's spy too?” She put her hand on her hip and leaned forward, jutting out her jaw. “I knew you were trouble when Chakotay brought you onboard!"

Tom drew a breath and leaned against the back of his chair. "I know you will find this hard to believe, but I've spent my time since we parted ways in Starfleet's penal settlement in New Zealand. Not usually the place for Starfleet spies."

B'Elanna straightened and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's only one reason why you're here, if that's the case. You were giving Starfleet information about us!"

Tom turned his eyes briefly to glance at Harry, who had shrunk back, trying to avoid being drawn into the situation. "Well, as a matter of fact,” he began, his eyes finding their way back to B’Elanna, “I didn't have much information to begin with, as I'm sure you're aware of. Janeway knew that too. However, I've been in the Badlands before and that's the reason why I was brought along. Officially  _ not _ to fly this thing, though.” He paused. “Just to observe,” he added sourly. "Look, I know you hate this.” he continued, dropping his jovial and thoughtful face. “Believe me, I'm not too happy about all of this myself. I wanted out of jail, but I didn't wish for this to happen.” He picked up his coffee, but paused it on his way to his mouth. “I didn't plan on getting caught, thrown in jail, pulled out again and whisked off to the Delta quadrant." He gestured slightly with the mug in her direction. “Especially not with you guys."

B'Elanna looked even more affronted and dropped her hands to her sides. "The feeling is mutual," she snapped and then she threw her hands in the air. "I don't know why I'm bothering to talk to you!" 

Harry and Tom exchanged looks.

"Because you would eventually have to since we're all one big happy family?" Tom suggested and flashed a smile. 

B'Elanna snorted and shook her head. "Yeah, one big happy family.” She considered him for a moment. “That makes you the black sheep then, I guess." There was a teasing quality to her tone and it looked as if she was reigning in her temper. She took a deep breath and deflated, somewhat. "If not for this forced recruitment into Starfleet I could be reasonably okay with all of this because I don't have a loving family back home, and the friends I have are here." She glanced around the room at the other people, most of them Starfleet. In a corner a Bolian and a human member of the Maquis were talking over a meal; the Bolian gesturing intently and leaning forward, gaze pinned in the human male.

"You and me both," Tom mumbled under his breath. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "This is ridiculous B'Elanna. You can just ignore me if you want. I'm not going to go away, though, so you just have to get used to me hanging around."

B'Elanna glared at him but her shoulders were still slumped. 

"Why don't you sit down? You haven't touched your coffee yet and you look like you could use it." He pulled out a chair next to B'Elanna. She glanced at it, hesitated, but decided to sit down.

"It's raktajino," she said.

"Well then. Even better," Tom answered and raised his mug in a salute.

She put her fingers around the handle of her mug but didn’t drink. “I think it’s beginning to sink in, that we’re really stuck here,” she said quietly and it seemed like her fire had gone out completely.

Harry cleared his throat and leaned forward in his seat, looking at Tom. "What are you going to do now then?" he asked. "I mean, what assignment are you going to get?" he added, when Tom didn't seem to understand what he was talking about.

"Well, I… don't know.” Tom made a face and leaned his elbows on the table, holding his mug with both hands. “The captain needs someone at the helm and I'm the best she can get. I hope she'll let me.” He shrugged. “Seems pretty dumb to not let me do what I'm doing best."

"Wouldn't that be drinking and getting into trouble?" B'Elanna interjected with a teasing smile, glancing at him.

Tom calmly turned his eyes to meet hers. "Believe it or not, I'm not interested in either, these days." He returned to nursing his coffee.

The corners of her mouth twitched. "Good. But you're still a pig." She raised the mug to her lips and sipped on her raktajino.

He looked up at her, feigning surprise. "A pig? I'd say that's progress.” He shot her a toothy grin. “Just now I was a petaQ. If this keeps up we'll be best friends within a week.”

"Don't hold your breath," she retorted, but the smile was still pulling at the corners of her mouth. Tom gave her a genuine smile over the mug. Peace seemed to be restored.

" _ *Janeway to Mr. Paris.* _ " Tom hit his com badge and answered, "Paris here."

" _ *Report to my ready room as soon as possible, Mr. Paris. We have a few things to discuss.* _ "

"On my way," he replied, and nodded at B’Elanna and Harry. "Well, let's hope the captain has good news. See you later." He stood and walked briskly out of the mess hall, leaving the mug on the table.

B'Elanna watched him as left, then turned her attention to the mug he left behind. “He’s still a pig,” she muttered. She looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry looked nervous, but returned the smile. 

“It’s a facade,” he said. “He’s been great towards me.”

“I’m sure he has,” she replied. “He has manners, when he chooses to. But he’s also a pig, when he chooses to.”

In the corner, the Bolian and the human got up to leave. Both looked over at the half-Klingon they had worked with before they ended up in the Delta Quadrant, but she didn’t notice. 


	2. Parallax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene takes place during the diagnostics process when Voyager was trapped in the singularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another one! No beta has touched this, as per tradition.

After checking his console one last time, Tom rose from his chair and went over to Harry who stood behind his station.

"How about some lunch?" he asked, leaning his hands on the rails below the station.

Harry glanced up from the screen with a look of concentration on his face, but kept tapping on his console. "I'm a bit busy," he replied with a tense voice.

"Have you got those diagnostics up and running yet?" Tom walked up the steps and leaned over to take a look at Harry's station.

"Yeah, they're running. I've been checking the major subsystems…" He kept tapping, demanding his systems to give him results. "… but I can't find anything." He looked up at Tom. "The diagnostics on the navigational array will take a while, though."

"Well, why don't we get out of here for a while and have something to eat? It won't go any faster because you're staring at it," Tom urged. "Besides, you should never turn down food. You never know what will happen next. Didn't Starfleet survival training teach you that?" he added gravely.

"You think something will happen?" Harry seemed startled, and nervously cast a look at the screen as if it were about to alert him to an impending doom.

"Not really, no.” Tom grinned at the young ensign. “But you need to eat. You'll not do a better job if you skip meals.” He patted Harry on the shoulder. “You also have many years ahead of you to impress the captain. No need to be in a hurry. Come on, let's go." He nodded with his head at the turbolift and pushed away from the workstation.

Harry gave in, and with one last look at his screen, he followed Tom.

=/\= =/\= =/\=

B'Elanna walked over to an empty table in the mess hall and sat down with her meal. During her time with the Maquis, she’d had to endure her fair share of ration packs, and while she didn’t love Starfleet’s kind, she definitely preferred them over the Cardassian. She sighed and stabbed away at the content with her fork. 

It wasn't just Chakotay's day that had turned into a lousy one; hers was not exactly going brilliantly either. Carey was an ass. The way he had told her that she had been asked to join the meeting with the captain was insulting, and he knew it. Her own meeting earlier with the captain hadn't gone down well either. People like Carey was the reason why she had left Starfleet in the first place. Now she was stuck with Starfleet and Carey and all the other assholes on this ship, possibly for the rest of her life. 

The doors opened to let some more people in and she glanced over at the two men entering the mess hall. Great, she thought. The cocky newly minted conn officer and his sidekick. Being turned into a lieutenant and given the job to ferry them across the galaxy had turned Tom into a good little Starfleet officer, conforming nicely to the new order. But then he had practically been born into the system, his slumming with the Maquis aside. She envied the ease with which he simply seemed to slipped into his role, something she just couldn’t do. It made her want to punch him on the nose, quite frankly. It somehow felt like a betrayal, even if his short time as pilot of the Val Jean had been just that - short. He had never pretended to believe in the cause either.

She quickly dropped her gaze to the food when she noticed them looking over at her. Now, her hearing wasn’t quite as good as a Vulcan’s, but it was good enough for her to hear them. Well, Tom didn’t exactly keep his voice down either.

"Look who's here," Tom said, and she could easily imagine him stopping by the table where the rations were laid out, leaning towards Harry like a conspirator. 

"She doesn't look too happy." Harry was quieter, but she could still hear him.

"You think? I'd say she's boiling inside, by the look of it." Well, he had a point, she conceded and glanced up, catching Tom grabbing a ration pack and start walking in her direction. She was apparently not to escape his attention today.

"Tom…" Harry called out, but decided to follow Tom after a moment’s hesitation. She turned her eyes to what was left of her ration pack and poked at it. Her appetite was quickly vanishing and she considered trying to escape. It would look like she was fleeing if she did, though, so she decided against it.

"Mind if I join you?" Tom asked as he came up to the table, with Harry a couple of steps behind.

"Yes!" B'Elanna snapped and glared at him. Tom smiled and sat down on a chair opposite her at the table, ignoring her outburst. "We couldn't be so rude to let you sit here all alone, could we?" he continued and turned to Harry who slowly sank down on the chair between them.

"I'm fine with being alone," B'Elanna said stiffly and put down the fork.

"So. I hear interesting things have happened in engineering. Someone lost her temper. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Tom asked and began wolfing down his food.

B'Elanna kept her eyes on her meal, picked up the fork and started stabbing the food again, not responding.

Tom chewed and swallowed. "It was brought up during the senior staff meeting. Chakotay thinks you should become chief engineer. The captain doesn't, because something happened down there." He let the last sentence hang in the air while watching her. She gave no response. "Rumours are colourful and travel fast. I just want to know what happened," he continued.

"It's none of your business!" she burst out and gave him a heated look.

Tom put down his fork. "B'Elanna, we're going to have to live with each other for a long time. Even if you think Carey is a jerk you'll have to work with him for many years to come. Wouldn't you rather be his chief than taking his orders?"

B'Elanna looked down at her food, shuffled it around for a moment and then sighed. "I guess so," she answered.

"So what happened?" Tom pressed on, like a dog on a bone. He was apparently not going to let it go.

"We got into an argument and I broke his nose. I was confined to my quarters and had to apologise to him before being let out again." She was silent for a moment. "Then the captain asked to see me because Chakotay had asked her to consider me for chief engineer. She started talking about 'Starfleet protocols' and 'Starfleet methodologies' and I was again reminded why I left Starfleet. I couldn't handle it, the 'protocols' and the 'methodologies'. I couldn't then and I can't now. I showed it quite clearly when I sent Carey to sickbay with a broken nose, didn't I?" She sighed and continued, "Anyway, to rub my nose in it, Carey told me I'm to attend a staff meeting this afternoon, but he made it clear that  _ he _ is the one giving the orders. I'm supposed to shut up and not speak unless spoken to."

"Has the captain appointed him as chief engineer already?" Harry asked, leaning forward while looking concerned. 

"No.” She shook her head. “I'm sure Carey himself would have told me, if that'd been the case.”

"Well then, since you're both asked to be at this meeting it means the decision isn't taken yet. You're still in the running," Tom concluded. He put down his utensils and leaned forward on his elbows. "B'Elanna, if you can find a way to ignore him, come up with some ideas how to deal with the situation we're in, show why Chakotay thinks so highly of you, you could very well be a chief engineer by the end of the day. If the captain has to choose between someone saving the day and possible future days too, and someone who is good at Starfleet protocols, she'll choose the one who saves the day. We're a long way out and we have no one to help us if we're in trouble. She needs the best she can get. You just need to show that you're the better engineer."

"I don't think Carey will let me speak, though," B'Elanna said glumly.

Tom shot her a crooked smile. "He has no authority to shut you up, he just likes you to think he has. You're asked to attend and that means you're supposed to speak up if you have something. Ignore him. Don't let him get to you."

B'Elanna looked up and smiled slightly. A minute ago she had been ready to stab Paris with the fork for past and future transgressions, but now his words did actually sink in, and they did her good. "Since when did you decide to give me pep talks and advice?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm the newly appointed field medic since we only have the EMH as a doctor. I figured I could just as well try my counselling skills," Tom cheerfully retorted and picked up his fork again to continue eating. "You know I've been trouble myself. I takes one to know one, and the best advice comes from someone who knows what he's talking about."

"And that'd be you," she said, her mood souring somewhat at his cocky attitude.

"Exactly.” He paused and grew serious. “You don't have to follow my advice but I think you should think things over. It's much easier to handle those protocols if you’re not on the receiving end, but rather the one keeping people in line with them."

He had a point. She hadn't been able to handle Starfleet because she had been the one to obey the rules. It had annoyed her to no end that idiots were allowed to tell her what to do and how to do it, just like Carey had. It'd definitely be better to be the one making the orders.

Harry cleared his throat. "So do you have any ideas about what's going on?" he asked her.

"Possibly,” she replied hesitantly. “I'll have to wait until we get all the results, though. Once they’re in, I’ll be able to tell you more.”

"Good. And you will discuss them," Tom said pointedly.

B'Elanna couldn’t help a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "I will." Yes, she would. She wouldn't let Carey intimidate her. She would solve this problem and show she could be the chief engineer.


	3. Time and Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and the captain are stuck in the past and Harry and B'Elanna are working on getting them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, no beta has looked at this.

Lieutenant Tuvok and commander Chakotay left the room that the away team - or what was left of it - had gathered in after beaming back on Voyager, following the disappearance of the captain and Tom Paris. Silence fell while B'Elanna and Harry pondered the problem, pouring over various PADDs as they worked on a way to bring their people back.

B'Elanna looked up from her calculations. "What is it with Paris and ending up in trouble?" she asked, her concern making her voice sharper than it was otherwise.

"Beats me." Harry kept his eyes on the PADD in front of him.

B'Elanna slowly walked over to the screen showing the development of the subspace fractures, watching it intently. "If we don't succeed in bringing him back, I know of some people who won’t shed any tears," she mused.

Harry looked up and turned towards her. "That's a terrible thing to say!" he exclaimed.

"Nevertheless, it's true. He didn't make many friends among the Maquis. Quite the opposite actually. You Starfleet people don't seem to like him much either." She turned her head and shot Harry a lopsided smile. "Don't worry. I'm not planning on leaving him there. Or the captain. We'll get them back."

"The only good thing about this is that I got out of that date with the Delaney sisters," Harry groused, tapping intently on a PADD.

B'Elanna eyed Harry in the corner of her eye. "You had a date with  _ them _ ? Both of them?" she asked, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"Only one of them," Harry quickly said. "And I really didn't want to either, but Tom talked me into it. It was his idea to start dating." He swallowed as B’Elanna turned away from the screen and nailed him with her eyes, walking back to the PADDs.

"Tom talked you in to it. Right." She picked up a PADD and stabbed a bit too forcefully at it. "Maybe I should just let him stay where he is," she muttered.

"What? Are you upset because he's dating?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"No.  _ No! _ " She said with emphasis and half-turned towards the screen, as if she was checking something.

He looked curiously at the back of her head. "Really? You sure sound upset," he said and returned to his PADD.

B'Elanna threw her hands in the air. "Okay! Yes! I'm irritated!” She gestured with the PADD at Harry. “We've been here in the Delta quadrant only two months and he's already chatting up women!"

Harry looked up from his PADD with a frown. "He's single and we're not going to get home any time soon, so why shouldn't he? I’d say he’s pretty logical. People will start pairing off eventually, you know.” He smiled slightly. "Besides, I didn't think  _ you _ would care."

"What do you mean by that?" she demanded, putting down the PADD and squaring up to face him.

"You're Maquis, not Starfleet.” He shrugged. “I'd expect Tuvok to oppose to dating aboard, but not you."

"First of all,” she began, pointing her index finger at him. “Chakotay didn't exactly encourage relationships aboard. It usually means trouble. Second…” she crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes. “Well, I've seen Paris in action before. He has obviously not changed that much," she added sourly.

"Well, it was bound to happen at some point.” Harry sighed and all but dropped the PADD in the table. “You can't expect him to become a monk just because he straightened out." He leaned on the edge of the table and arched his eyebrows. "Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding a way to force that subspace fracture open instead of discussing who's dating who?"

"I'm capable of doing more than one thing at the same time," B'Elanna retorted, rifling through the PADDs on the table. She paused and glanced up at Harry. “Okay, I admit, I’m uncomfortable by him pushing this already.” She straightened and crossed her arms over her chest, again. “I’m not good at dating or relationships. I’m not exactly marriage material. You know, being half-Klingon and all.”

Harry straightened. “Admittedly, the potential spouse pool suddenly shrank drastically as we ended up here…” He eyed her curiously. “But I’d expect Kes and Neelix to rub you the wrong way, more than Tom’s dating.”

She briefly smiled and nodded. “Oh, sometimes they’re a bit much.” She grew serious again. “But they came as a couple, from the outside. It’s different when it’s,” she hesitated, “us.” She shook her head and turned back to the PADDs. “No matter. I don’t need anyone like that. I can stand on my own two legs perfectly fine.” Her voice turned clipped and her back was ramrod straight. “I promised myself a long time ago that I wouldn’t have a family and kids anyway.”

Silence descended on them and B’Elanna seemed absorbed by her calculations. For a rather long while Harry pondered the issue at hand, then, abruptly, he blurted, “Could we use the polaric energy on the planet to create a ripple effect?” When B’Elanna didn’t seem to react, he called her name.

She startled and stared up at him. "Sorry, could you repeat that?" she asked.

"I said, could we use the polaric energy on the planet to create a ripple effect?” he repeated. “Could that open a subspace fracture?" He handed her the PADD in his hand.

B'Elanna poured over the data and looked up at him again. "Yes. We could build a polaric generator to create that effect.” Enthusiasm gripped her and she shot him a quick look. “Get on it. I'll reprogram the tricorders to detect the fractures and put armbands together to protect us from being swallowed by them."

Harry nodded and turned away from the table and walked out of the room. B’Elanna began the reprogramming, muttering to herself, “Stupid, stupid, stupid. Focus, B’Elanna. Don’t waste time with nonsense.”


	4. Phage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Janeway becoming community mum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta has touched this, as per tradition. Three chapters in and this is now beating the Sports RPF I wrote last year in the number of hits this little re-writing adventure has produced. Not an overwhelming response, but more than I thought I'd get. The show ended 20 years ago, after all. I have no idea how many of you who read it when I first posted it on ff.net, but it'd be fun to find out. *hint hint* *notch notch*

Captain Janeway watched the officers currently on the bridge, contemplating where she should begin. They found themselves in an unusual situation and she had decided to take a more active part in the crew's wellbeing than she normally would. The conflict between the Maquis and her Starfleet crew was still very much alive and she believed she could and should do more to merge the two crews. Chakotay did a fine job as her second, but this crew needed to know they had a captain who cared, and that they could trust her. 

She had also come to understand that Chakotay faced difficulties a second in command usually wouldn't. He tried to keep the Maquis crew calm, while butting heads with some of the Starfleet officers who wasn't too happy about having a Maquis as their superior. He needed her support. 

Picking up walks around the ship, talking to people, being up to date on their personal problems, setting aside time with each crewmember where they could talk about good and bad things, and give the people aboard a possibility to take their thoughts directly to her; this was her solution. She was confident that she could gain everyone's trust by doing this, and also defuse some of the tension between the crews. Now she just needed to begin.

As she studied her crew, the subtle interaction between Mr. Paris and Ms. Torres caught her attention. Ms. Torres was at the engineering station working on their dilithium issue and Mr. Paris was idly sitting at the conn. Nothing out of the ordinary, it would seem. However, Mr. Paris was tapping on his screen, leaned back against the chair and glanced in Ms. Torres direction every once in a while - too often for it to be a coincidence. Kathryn turned her head slightly to enable her to watch them both at the same time. She quelled a smile as Ms. Torres began tapping, then shot Paris a look when she stopped. They were chatting, she realised. Something was going on with these two and she realised she was completely out of the loop. 

Her curiosity piqued, she decided to begin her talks with Paris, hoping he’d provide more insight into their lives than she suspected Ms. Torres would. There was a promise of a good working relationship between her and Ms. Torres, but B’Elanna was a private person and Kathryn instinctively felt that this might be a touchy subject. She turned towards her conn. officer and smiled. 

"Mr. Paris!" she called out as she stood up. "I would like to speak to you in my ready room, if you please."

As Paris turned to look up at the captain, his eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he gave her a nod, gave his screen a few taps and rose from his chair. He shot another glance in Ms. Torres direction and his face changed from surprise to a discreet scowl. In the corner of her eye, Kathryn noticed the smirk on Ms. Torres' face as she watched Mr. Paris walk to the ready room. Those two had a whole conversation going without uttering a word.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Paris asked as the doors closed behind him.

Kathryn’s smile widened. "Not at all Tom. Please sit down. Would you like something to drink?" she asked as she went over to the replicator to order coffee.

Tom shook his head. "No ma'am," he replied and sat down. Kathryn ordered coffee and returned to the table. Unlike when she had visited the penal colony, there was none of the defiance and resentment she had sensed in him then, but he was wary, which was unusual for him.

"We're in an extraordinary situation,” she began, launching herself into the explanation for her somewhat unorthodox actions. “Two crews, usually at each other's throats, have to become one. On top of that, we're a long way from home and our loved ones." She sat down herself and put the coffee cup on the table. "I have realised I can't just be the captain. I have to be a community leader, but to become one I need to get know you all. At least better than today. I just wanted to talk with you for a moment." She smiled and looked expectantly at Tom who squirmed slightly in response. Kathryn let out a short laugh. "You're not at the principal's office Tom. Come, tell me, how are things going for you? I know you ended up in a slightly precarious situation when we were thrown into the Delta quadrant."

"Not bad," Tom said hesitatingly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Ah, the defensive stance, she thought. She decided to give him an opening. "I have noticed you seem to be on friendly terms with ensign Kim." She reached out and picked up the coffee cup to drink, but paused for a moment to enjoy the scent, then took a sip, watching Paris over the rim of the cup. She remembered that he had volunteered to search for Harry when they first had arrived in the Delta quadrant and the young ensign and Paris seemed on good terms on the bridge.

Tom pursed his lips and angled his head slightly. "Yeah,” he replied slowly. “We spend time together. He was the only one who didn't hate me when I came aboard. Besides, someone has to look out for him," he smiled.

"Anyone else you've become friends with?" Kathryn asked innocently, shifting her hold on the cup, holding it with both her hands. She noticed that Tom's eyes flickered to the side a moment before answering.

"Well, we tend to run into B'Elanna Torres a lot. Harry… Ensign Kim works with her a lot. We often talk in the mess hall," Tom said with a blank face.

"Good to hear. B'Elanna needs support from the Starfleet crew." She smiled and took another sip of the black brew.

"I'm probably not doing Ms. Torres a favour though," Tom said hesitatingly and then continued, "I didn't make a good impression on the Maquis during my time with them. That goes for the Starfleet people as well."

The cup in her hands was beginning to feel too hot so she put it down. "It will take time to change people's opinions. You'll have to see this as a first step, becoming friends with B'Elanna and Harry. You have a lot in common, being young, having Starfleet education, and working in somewhat overlapping fields." 

Tom gave her a crooked smile. "Torres probably wouldn't agree that we're friends. It's true that we tend to run in to each other, and she needs someone to blow off her steam at sometimes, but she has a hard time forgiving me for my behaviour in the past."

Kathryn had noted before that Tom sometimes had a self deprecating streak, but she thought she detected an element of fondness in his voice. He didn’t seem to mind B’Elanna using him as an outlet for emotions. "As I said, it takes time to win people over,” she reminded him. “Harry is obviously on your side already and I think B'Elanna is too. Should I take your words about her ‘blowing off steam at someone’ as you being someone she talks to when she has difficulties?"

Paris shrugged. "You could say that. Probably not just us though. She and Seska has been through thick and thin, and Chakotay means a lot to her."

"I'm sure she considers you and Harry as friends too." Kathryn smiled. "You don't share difficulties with people you don't trust, after all."

He looked a bit embarrassed, unfolded his arms and leaned his elbows on his knees while dropping his eyes to the carpet on the floor. "Well, it's pretty obvious when something's going on and I'm usually the one poking at her when she's about to rip someone's head off. I let her take it out on me and offer some thoughts sometimes. That's all." He peered up at her and smiled slightly.

Kathryn was pleased. Tom needed friends, and so did B'Elanna and Harry. This was a good start to her mission to weld people together and help them overcome their animosities towards each other, she thought.

" _ *Chakotay to captain Janeway. Please come to sickbay immediately.*" _

She had just reached out to pick up her cup again, but straightened in the seat instead. "Janeway here,” she answered. “Report!"

" _ *We had a medical emergency down on the planet. Neelix has lost his lungs.*" _

She met Paris surprised eyes. "Lost his lungs?” she asked in disbelief. “I'll be right there! Janeway out." She quickly rose to her feet. "Come with me. The doctor probably needs your help." Tom got on his feet too and followed the captain as she strode out of the room. As they headed to the turbolift, Kathryn noticed that Tom looked for the chief engineer. She smiled. It was good to see people connect.


	5. The Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants company, and Tom gets his arse whipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have vacuumed but you get this instead. Enjoy!

"You should see it! It's this French bistro, all cosy and with a pool table!" Harry enthused, gesturing with his hands.

"A French bistro," B'Elanna curtly said and eyed Harry sceptically. They dropped the remainder of their meal - ration pack number 7 - in the recycler and left the mess hall.

"Yeah. It has really got atmosphere,” Harry continued, undeterred. “I've not been to France myself but Tom says it's just like he remember it, from his time in Marseille." He smiled. "It's a bit of home. Sort of."

She sneered. "A bit of Tom's home."

"He doesn't admit it but I think he's missing home too," Harry mused. B'Elanna didn't offer any reply. "Well, you really should come and try it," he insisted, trying to get ahead so he could look her in the face. 

She had set a fast pace as if she somehow could outrun the conversation, which she of course couldn’t. "Harry, I know you're trying to be nice, but I'm not really interested," she said, staring ahead towards the turbolift, not even glancing his way.

"Why not?” Harry asked, finally a half step ahead, trying to catch her eyes. “It's nothing wrong with having something distracting you."

"No, but I prefer not to have something like  _ that _ distracting me." Abruptly she stopped and turned to face Harry who scrambled to a halt. "Look, I can guess what it's like. If it's something from Tom's past, the bar is well stocked and…" B'Elanna closed her mouth and pressed her lips together.

"What?" Harry asked and put his hands on his hips. "I know that look," he grinned.

"Really. Since when did you become such an expert on me?" she retorted sourly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"When ever Tom turns on his charms, you get that look, that annoyed expression, on your face." He kept grinning.

She glared at him but didn't contradict him, because she knew he was right. She loathed when he grinned, eyes twinkling, aiming his full attention towards her. She loathed it because it  _ worked _ and she didn’t want to be someone he could manipulate with his winks and smiles, so she fought it. 

"Okay so he has programmed a few people you wouldn't like,” Harry admitted and she snorted. “Ignore them!” he exclaimed. “It's nice to see something else than this for a while. Please. For me? You can beat me at pool." He dropped his hands to his sides.

"Beat you. What makes you think I'm better at pool than you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. Did he know she could play? Was that why he was pestering her about this program?

"Well, let's just say that I didn't get around much before I got here." Harry blushed and she could tell it was just Harry being Harry, wanting to be social.

She sighed, dropped her eyes to the floor, weighed on her right leg, and capitulated. "If it gets too bad I could always do some re-programming," she said reluctantly.

"Exactly!" he beamed and began ushering her in to the turbolift. It was a short hop between decks and they quickly ended up outside the holodeck.

"I see something's up and running," she noted when she checked the screen.

Harry stepped up next to her, had a look and smiled. "Yep. Paris 3. That's the program."

"Paris 3?” She turned towards him and arched her eyebrows. “Couldn't he even come up with a real name?"

Harry shrugged. "He probably hasn't come around to changing it yet, that's all. Come!" He led the way through the doors and B'Elanna warily followed him. She took everything in, the narrow street, the seagulls, the ocean heaving nearby and the dim lights. The air was thick with a salty scent and moist. Voices could be heard from the building they were walking next to. Harry pushed through two doors, into what seemed to be a bar. So this is a bistro, she thought. Quite… Klingon. In a human way. She stopped when she noticed the crowd around the pool table, astonished when she saw who it was.

"Chakotay!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She set off towards them but was stopped by a man who looked like some sort of an alien, stepping into her path.

"A woman of good breeding!” he exclaimed with what apparently was supposed to be a French accent. “I could tell immediately as you entered this room.” He smiled coyly and eyed her from head to toe, subtly moving closer.

"Can it, Casanova," she rebuffed and turned her head towards the crowd again. She noticed that Chakotay and Tom were grinning. "Since when did you get all chummy with Tom Paris, Chakotay?" she continued while she gave the alien a sideways glare. To her relief he seemed to get the message and withdrew.

"I'm not chummy with him. I'm beating him," Chakotay responded, and there was a sly glint in his eyes she noted.

Tom gave Chakotay a sideways glance and smirked. "Right." He left the table and strolled over to where B'Elanna was standing. "So what do you think?" he asked and turned to look at Chakotay, who was concentrating on his next shot.

She turned towards him and crossed her arms over her chest, raising her chin. "It's pretty much what I expected."

Tom turned his attention to her again and arched his eyebrows. "Oh?"

She waved one hand in the air at the surroundings. "Dark, anachronistic interior, games, women…" she turned her head towards the bar and continued, "... and a well stocked bar." She turned her head back to look at Tom and noticed a dark-haired woman coming up and planting herself next to Tom, snaking her arm around his waist. B'Elanna's eyes narrowed. He's a pig, and you know it. You shouldn't be surprised, she told herself. She was not going to allow him to rile her up, though, so she reined in her annoyance.

Tom quirked a smile, though, as if he had read her thoughts, and turned his head towards the woman at his side. "This is Ricky," he said and turned back to B'Elanna. "Ricky, meet B'Elanna."

"It's always a pleasure to meet Tommy's friends," Ricky drawled, sizing up B’Elanna with her bedroom eyes and smiled.

"I'm sure it is," B'Elanna retorted frostily. She left Tom and his company and went over to stand next to Chakotay. Harry came over with a cue and handed it to her. Chakotay peeked up at her as he was leaning over the table.

"Want to take a shot?" he asked.

"Now?" she asked.

"You can have my shot." He stood up and turned towards Tom. "I'm sure you don't mind B'Elanna having a go at this," he said.

Tom's eyebrows shot up and then he smiled. "Not at all," he replied, with a wide smile.

B'Elanna looked up at Tom as she leaned over and took aim. He looked far too pleased, probably misjudging the situation. Chakotay was good, but she could give him a run for his money, something he knew. She smiled smugly when she pocketed two balls, and slowly walked around the table for a new shot. She dared a glance at Tom, who now looked quite serious. Another two balls was pocketed. One more and then the 8 ball. Should she make a show out of it? She decided she would. The balls were lined up in a way which would allow her to pocket both with one shot. She drew a couple of calming breaths and took aim for this last shot. The cue ball hit the last ball, changed direction and hit the 8 ball. Both balls were pocketed in the right order. B'Elanna looked up at Tom with a small smile on her face. Tom shook his head and looked at Chakotay.

"You knew she would whip my ass," he accused the commander sourly.

Chakotay laughed heartily. "Yes I did. Another game?" he asked, looking quite pleased.

Tom nodded. "A rematch!" He and turned to Harry. "Arm yourself. You need to practise."

"What for?" Harry asked as he went over to pick up a cue for himself.

"We're going to be here a long while. I plan on beating those two eventually. With your help." A grin spread over Tom's face as he straightened and looked over at B'Elanna, who raised her chin and curved one corner of her mouth. In your dreams, she thought.


End file.
